


The Ocean Brought Me You

by cosmicpenguinn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MerMay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: Keith was always told that humans are vicious, greedy creatures. They take and take to their hearts content, not once thinking about the harm they cause to the world around them. However, Keith meets a human that doesn't have any of those qualities, and finds himself surprised when he wants to learn more about this man that goes by the name of Shiro.AU in which Keith is a merman and Shiro is a prince.





	The Ocean Brought Me You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a oneshot for MerMay, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to turn this into a multichapter series! Enjoy!! <3

Shiro always enjoyed waking up early in the morning, right before the sunrise. He would watch the sunrise from his bedroom while he prepared himself for his early morning jog on the beach, quickly washing up before changing into a baggy t-shirt and some loose shorts. 

He had been told countless times that he should dress in something more fit for a prince, but Shiro always felt it best to wear whatever made him the most comfortable despite it's cheap appearance. After all, he was only going for a quick jog anyway. He wouldn't be out for too long.

Running his fingers through his jet black hair, Shiro made his way out of the castle and onto the beach. His favorite thing about living in a castle was living so close to the water. Despite his fears of the ocean, he found the view of the ocean, the sand, and the sun - both rising and setting - to be absolutely gorgeous. 

The sand was warm as he began a light jog, watching the sun as it continued to slowly rise. The change in the color of the ocean was his favorite thing about watching the sunrise. Colors that you wouldn't normally find in the ocean made themselves present, and Shiro always found it breathtaking.

Shiro was so absorbed in the gorgeous view that he almost tripped on something in the sand. He quickly caught himself, regaining his balance as he looked to see what it was that almost made him fall. He was expecting to find a rock or a log, but instead was met with something else that brought a whole new meaning to gorgeous.

He was what appeared to be a merman, laying on his side as he slept. When Shiro got a closer look, he realized the creature wasn't asleep, he was unconscious from his injuries. There was a deep slash on his blue-violet tail that looked incredibly painful, as well as a few cuts and bruises on his upper body. 

Nevertheless, Shiro found the merman to be absolutely beautiful.

While inspecting the creature for further injuries, Shiro noticed that there were purple scales faded around his webbed ears, growing darker in color as it reached the tips of the ears. There was a galaxy of freckles that dusted his pale cheeks. His hair was tangled in an obsidian black mess that was braided and fell over his shoulder. The merman's arms also had a pattern of scales similar to the ones by his ears. He also took note that the poor creature was struggling to breathe.

Cursing himself for being so focused on such unnecessary things, Shiro pulled out a small roll of bandages that he always kept on him in case if he ever injured himself while on his morning jogs. Being as gentle as possible, he pulled the merman back into the water, but still close enough to the shore for Shiro to be able to apply the bandages to his injured tail.

He heard the merman groan as he wrapped the bandages around the tail as best as he could, and he looked up in time to see the merman waking up. The creature blinked a couple of times and looked around with dazed, violet eyes. The second he locked eyes with Shiro, he immediately pulled back, trying to free himself from his grasp.

"Stay away from me, human!!" The merman shouted, curling up into himself. He tried to move his tail, but cried out as he was engulfed in excrutiating pain.

"Please, do not hurt yourself! I just wish to help you!" Shiro pleaded, holding both of his hands in the air.

"Do not lie to me," He spoke through gritted teeth, "You just want my scales, you monster!!"

"Scales?" Shiro looked at the wounded creature in confusion and also concern, "What are you talking about?"

"You should know, human. I heard what those disgusting men said. 'With these scales we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams!'"

"I do not understand..." Shiro shook his head, "I do not know who those men were that tried to hurt you like this, but I promise you not all humans are that cruel. All I want to do is help you, I promise."

The merman looked deep into Shiro's eyes, and Shiro could see him release tension as he began to understand that he was telling the truth.

"So... Why do you wish to help me, then?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Must I need to have a reason? You are clearly injured and in need of assistance, and I will do the best of my abilities to help you." Shiro explained, his voice full of comfort.

The merman blinked and then sighed, "I am sorry for being so harsh. My people have been told that all humans are vile and greedy creatures. I can already tell that you are different."

Shiro smiled sympathetically, "Do not worry about it, I understand. My name is Shiro. What should I call you?"

The merman's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he turned away from Shiro's kind eyes, "You can call me Keith."

"It is very nice to meet you, Keith."

As Keith relaxed more and more, Shiro was able to take a better look at his injuries and wrap them up nicely to avoid any infections. Every now and then Keith would tense up when Shiro reached a rather painful area, and he would apologize every time. 

Once Shiro had finished bandaging the merman up, Keith looked up at him shyly. Shiro was about to ask what was on his mind, before he felt a pair of warm lips press against his cheek. It was Shiro's turn to blush as Keith pulled away, looking down nervously as he fiddled his thumbs in his lap.

"That is how my people express our thanks. So, thank you, Shiro."

Shiro chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "It was no problem at all, I'm glad I could be of assistance."

The two sat in the sand, lost in each other's eyes. There were so many things on Shiro's mind that he wanted to ask. For some reason, he wanted to learn so much more about the merman in front of him, despite just meeting him by chance. However, before he could ask a single question, Keith spoke in an apologetic voice.

"I have to get going now, my family must be worried about me. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Keith smiled, and in that moment Shiro swore his heart stopped.

The merman turned, ready to dive back down into the ocean before Shiro stopped him.

"Wait!" He reached out to grab his wrist, "Do you think.. I can get to see you again someday?"

Keith blinked, and he felt his cheeks grow warm as he smiled shyly, "I would like that, Shiro. Goodbye!"

Shiro stood up and waved, watching in awe the merman slowly dive back down into the ocean. The sun had fully risen at this point, but Shiro didn't mind in the slightest.

After brushing the sand off of his knees, he slowly got back into a jogging pace, resuming his exercise along the beach. He found himself looking back at the ocean, hoping that the merman - that Keith would make it back to his family safely and that he wouldn't run into any further problems. 

He pressed a hand to his cheek, and felt himself blush and smile to himself. For some reason, he really wanted to learn more about this mysterious merman and hoped that Keith meant it when he told him they really would meet again someday. Shiro couldn't help but be excited for that day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much planned out for this fanfic yet so pls be patient with me! ;w; I don't have a specific number of chapters planned out for this yet either but I figured putting a set number would help motivate me to keep writing. Let me know what you think of it so far with either kudos or comments, either one makes me happy!! <3
> 
> Come find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com)!! :D


End file.
